Stiles Stilinski, boyfriend extraordinaire
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Stiles nunca imaginó que estaría en la cocina de Derek, preparándole una cena sorpresa con su familia mientras esperaban a que Derek llegara del trabajo. Parcialmente porque su visita fue una total sorpresa. Pero mayormente porque Stiles no tenía novio. Ni idea de quién era Derek. Pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos ¡y su padre no educó a un desertor!
1. Chapter 1

**Stiles Stilinski, boyfriend extraordinaire**

 _MereLoup_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Teen Wolf_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

—

Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia escrita por _MereLoup_ y publicada en AO3.

 **(Resumen)**

—Departamento del sheriff del condado de Beacon Hills, está hablando con el oficial Mahealani.

— ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

— ¿Stiles?

—Yo, uhm, necesito un consejo.

— ¿Consejo?

—Sí. Así que, hipotéticamente, te encuentras con la madre y la hermana de tu novio por primera vez. Completamente por accidente. En la tienda de comestibles. Y te convencen de ayudarles a preparar una cena para sorprender a ese novio antes mencionado cuando llegue del trabajo. ¿Qué harías?

Danny hizo una pausa y, entonces: —Stiles, tú no tienes novio.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! Y aclaré que era algo hipotético.

—Stiles… ¿qué estás haciendo en éste preciso momento?

* * *

Stiles nunca imaginó que estaría en la cocina de Derek, preparándole una cena sorpresa con su familia mientras esperaban a que Derek llegara del trabajo. Parcialmente porque su visita fue una total sorpresa. Pero mayormente porque Stiles no tenía novio. Ni idea de quién era Derek. Pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos ¡y su padre no educó a un desertor!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Apenas pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y Stiles, _por fin_ , terminó su jornada laboral por el día.

Mañana sería su primer día libre tras casi una semana y media cubriendo turnos por un enfermo de gripe Greenberg. Stiles había estado a la espera de pasar los próximos dos días tirado en el sofá y finalmente ponerse al corriente con las series de TV en su DVR y emparedad, en medio de eso, varias y necesitadas siestas.

Tenía grandes planes.

En su camino a casa, se detuvo en la tienda de comestibles para abastecerse para El Mejor Día Libre en la Historia de los Días Libres y fue extraído de su deliberación entre _Cheetos_ y _Doritos_ cuando creyó escuchar a alguien exclamando su nombre desde el otro lado de la tienda. Levantó casualmente la mirada y observó los alrededores, pero no vio a alguien que reconociera.

 _Ooookey,_ apenas acababa de devolver su atención al aparador cuando lo escuchó de nuevo, pero más cerca esta vez.

— ¡Stiles!

Su cabeza se levantó de nuevo y la giró una vez más, escaneando el corredor con mayor intención. Siguió sin ver a alguien que conociera. De todas formas, vio a una mujer acercándosele a propósito con una gran sonrisa y un determinado y malicioso brillo en sus ojos.

Ella hizo contacto visual y lo saludó con la mano y apenas tuvo medio segundo para pensar « _¿quién demonios es?»_ antes de que la mujer lo atrapara en un abrazo firme, sujetándolo con fiereza.

— ¡Eres tú! No estaba segura de que lo fueras, ya que estás usando gafas ésta vez, ¡pero seguía sin poder creerlo! —farfulló con emoción, abrazándolo más fuerte. Se hizo a un lado y lo miró, con una sonrisa enfática en la cara.

Uhm.

—Tomaríamos un vuelo de conexión en el SFO, pero terminó por cancelarse por problemas mecánicos, ¡así que pensamos en pasar por aquí y sorprenderlos, chicos!

Okey… ¿qué? _¿Me perdí de algo aquí?_

—Uhm —Stiles sonrió con nerviosismo—. Bueno… considérame sorprendido —su voz sonó extraña, incluso para sus propios oídos. No creía haberla conocido antes, pero ella, sin duda alguna, parecía _conocerlo_.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarle de dónde, exactamente, lo conocía, otra mujer apareció por la esquina del pasillo. Cuando sus ojos pararon en la primera mujer, que seguía tocando a Stiles, se mostró, momentáneamente, confundida. Pero, entonces, cuando sus ojos repararon en Stiles, éste pudo ver el reconocimiento asentándose en su rostro y sus labios se rompieron en una sonrisa también.

—Oh, por… Laura, no puedes sólo ir y saltarle encima —rió, acercándose a los dos—. ¡Va a pensar que estamos locas!

Bueno, no estaba equivocada.

Tenía largo cabello castaño, que llevaba elegantemente peinado hacia atrás. Caminó hacia Stiles y extendió la mano con una cálida y firme sonrisa.

—Debes ser Stiles —tenía un gran parecido con la primera mujer, pero lucía mayor. _¿Madre e hija, tal vez?_ Stiles se cambió la canasta de compras a la mano izquierda y tomó la que ella le ofrecía, sacudiéndola con solidez.

—El único e inigualable —rió con vergüenza.

Desde que trabajaba para el departamento de policía del condado de Beacon Hills, Stiles se acostumbró a que gente que no conocía lo saludara, especialmente mientras usaba el uniforme. Su padre había sido el sheriff de Beacon Hills por casi treinta años, por lo tanto, un rostro conocido por la comunidad. Stiles había dejado su propia marca en la sociedad temprano ese año, cuando hizo su debut en el diario local en su envolvimiento al cerrar un gran caso.

Su cara salió en el periódico y todo.

No era como si fuera una celebridad local ni nada de eso, pero, sí. Tendía a ser notado alguna que otra vez. Pero nada como _esto._

—Soy Talia Hale. La madre de Derek —dijo con felicidad.

Eso no ayudó.

— ¿Oh? —asintió en lo que, esperó, fuera un honesto y satisfecho gesto y no uno confundido.

Talia Hale. Derek. ¿Derek Hale? No le sonaba conocido.

Ella se irguió y rodeó con el brazo a la otra mujer.

—Ella es Laura —Laura sonrió orgullosamente, mientras Stiles la saludaba con la mano vagamente.

Era obvio que ésta gente sabía quién era él, pero no fue hasta pasados unos cuantos segundos en completo y vergonzoso silencio que Stiles notó sus sonrisas expectantes y se dio cuenta de que se suponía que él debía conocerlas también.

— ¡Por supuesto! — _Ay, Dios, ay, Dios, ay, Dios—_. ¡Es genial verlas, chicas! —sonrió ampliamente, deseando que fuera lo suficientemente convincente—. Talia y Laura —repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si el reconocimiento por fin le hubiera caído encima—. Laura y Talia —su mano hizo una floritura apenada—. ¡Las Hale!

Pudo sentir las gotas de sudor resbalando por su espalda.

Se devanó el cerebro, intentando escanear por todos los rostros de gente que conoció al crecer o con quienes interactuó en el trabajo, esperando recordar quién carajo era esta gente antes de que todo se volviera más extraño.

La preparatoria de Beacon Hills tenía un montón de maestros substitutos todo el tiempo: _¿alguna vez impartieron alguna de mis clases?_

—Así que, su vuelo se canceló, ¿eh? Hombre, que molestia —se estremeció internamente ante lo flojo que sonó eso.

—Sí —intervino Laura, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Nuestro avión tuvo un montón de problemas técnicos, así que lo aterrizaron indefinidamente. No tenían nada hacia Nueva York hasta mañana temprano, así que —abrió los brazos dramáticamente—, ¡aquí estamos!

—Claro que están. Aquí —rió Stiles débilmente—. Ustedes dos. Laura y Talia — _¡Deja-de-hablar-Stiles!_ —. Esto es demasiado… apenas puedo creerlo. ¡Qué sorpresa! —ofreció Stiles de forma apagada.

 _¿Un vecino, tal vez? No, ¿alguien que trabajaba en la ciudad? ¿Familia de un viejo compañero de lacrosse? ¡Mierda, mierda, **mierda**!_

Sin ser conscientes de la confusión interna de Stiles, Talia permaneció de pie ahí, con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro, viendo a Laura y Stiles hablar. A Laura no parecía importarle que a Stiles le faltara un poco —okey, un montón— de diálogo al conversar y continuó como si nada:

—Lamento estar siendo tan intentas —rió—, es sólo que, Derek es _tan_ receloso de su vida privada, ¡que pensamos que nunca te conoceríamos! —Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio con emoción—. ¡Nunca antes nos presentó a alguno de sus novios!

Y… okey. Esperen.

 _¿Novio?_

Al escuchar eso, el cerebro de Stiles se detuvo de golpe por completo.

— ¿Qué? —pasó saliva con dificultad.

Se sintió caliente de repente. ¿Estaba el ambiente tan caliente? Definitivamente sentía mucho calor.

Laura puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca tortuosa.

—Sí, dice que no quiere que los espantemos —Laura frunció el ceño, haciendo su rostro lucir más huraño, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, asumiendo una postura que pretendía imitar a Derek.

—Bueno… —Stiles rió, incómodo—. ¡Ya conoces a Derek! —dijo, quizá un poco alto. Pasó saliva de nuevo y se tiró del cuello de la ropa—. Siempre tan reservado.

Stiles definitivamente habría recordado si hubiera conseguido un novio recientemente. No había tenido una relación en _años._ Demonios, ni siquiera había tenido acción en meses. Excepto por aquella vez que él y Danny fueron a _The Jungle_ y Stiles se lio con un chico al azar. Pero besuquearse con alguien en un callejón oscuro a las tres de la mañana tras beber demasiadas brisas de mar, junto a un contenedor de basura y el charco de vómito de alguien más antes de irse a casa para masturbarse no era exactamente como empezaban las relaciones amorosas.

No usualmente.

Pero ese estaba lejos de ser el punto.

Stiles _sabía_ , totalmente, que no tenía novio por el momento.

Talia, que había permanecido extrañamente en silencio tras presentarse, parecía estar estudiando a Stiles. Sus ojos le escanearon la cara, buscando algo y, súbitamente, Stiles se sintió muy consciente de sí mismo. Stiles no estaba seguro de si era una mirada del tipo _me estoy asegurando de que seas lo suficientemente bueno para mi hijo_ o del tipo **_Sé_** _que no mereces salir con mi hijo._

 _Sabía que debía cambiarme de ropa después del trabajo._

Talia ladeó la cabeza a un costado y sonrió. _¿Oh, Dios, y si no le agrado? ¿Y si piensa que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para Derek?_ Quienquiera que fuera.

Finalmente, ella habló.

—Laura, no sobrecargues al hombre —su voz era juguetona y le guiñó un ojo a Stiles.

Laura suspiró y miró a su madre:

— ¡No lo estoy sobrecargando! —Miró de vuelta a Stiles, con expresión avergonzada y un rubor en las mejillas—. ¿O sí?

— ¡No! ¡No es así! —Se apresuró a decir. Puso su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No me molesta en absoluto. Es genial conocerlas por fin, chicas —dijo con fingida emoción, mirándolas a ambas—. De haber sabido que vendrían, habría planeado algo.

 _El eufemismo del año._

—Bueno… —los ojos de Laura brillaron, maliciosos—. Íbamos a preparar la cena para Derek y sorprenderlo —miró a su madre y sonrió antes de volver a observar a Stiles—: ¡puedes ayudarnos!

Stiles sintió el calor escalando hasta su cara y se sintió a punto de soltar su cesta de compras en medio del pasillo.

—Oh, no… —escupió sin poder evitarlo—. Yo no…

— ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! —insistió Laura, sonriendo y sin darle a Stiles la oportunidad de zafarse.

Tras ella, Talia se rió por la interacción entre ambos.

—Nunca lo adivinará —sentenció.

—No, no lo sospechará en lo más mínimo —Stiles podía sentir el corazón latiendo fuerte y su respiración acelerándose. _¡Por favor, no tengas un ataque de pánico ahora mismo!_ -. ¡Seguro! Suena genial —concedió finalmente.

Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Stiles necesitaba tener una seria conversación con su filtro cerebro-boca.

—Déjenme elegir algo que sé que le gustara y, uhm, ¿las veo en la entrada?

— ¡Suena bien, Stiles! —Dijo Talia, sujetando a Laura—. Te veremos en un parpadeo.

Stiles sonrió y esperó hasta verlas caminar hasta el final del corredor y dar la vuelta. Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera de su vista, giró dramáticamente, casi derribando un mostrador de quínoa con el extremo de su cesta de compras.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Susurró-gritó, pasándose una mano frustrada por su ya de por si despeinado cabello—. ¡Qué carajo!

No tenía idea de qué hacer.

Bien podía ir y decirles a Laura y Talia que no era la persona que creían. Pero eso sería demasiado extraño, viendo que había puesto demasiado esfuerzo en fingir reconocerlas. Y no había forma de que ellas lo hubieran tomado por otra persona, ya que conocían su nombre y todo. ¿Quién más se veía se esa forma _y_ se hacía llamar Stiles? Obviamente no lo confundieron con otra persona. No, estaban convencidas de que él era el amigo de Derek.

El novio de Derek.

Si les decía que no era el novio de Derek, ¿qué clase de daño le haría eso al susodicho?

¿Por qué alguien que ni siquiera conocía pretendería que él era su novio? ¿Cómo sabía Derek que Stiles era gay? ¿Cómo sabía Derek quién era Stiles?

 _¡¿Y quién carajo es Derek, de todas formas?!_

Tal vez Derek nunca antes salió con alguien y su familia estaba preocupada de que nunca encontrara a la persona indicada, así que se inventó un novio imaginario para minimizar su sufrimiento y, si ahora esto le era revelado a su familia, tendría que vivir con la vergüenza de que estos supieran lo patética que era su vida, llegando al extremo de inventarse una relación, y tendría que sufrir imparables burlas o, peor, lástima, y se vería obligado a abandonar a su familia para siempre, yendo a vagabundear por el estado envuelto en pena y ridiculez.

O… tal vez Derek era un agente secreto que trabajaba con alguna sombría agencia del gobierno, como SHIELD, y todo esto era parte de alguna operación en la que Stiles estaba siendo seguido. Tal vez Laura y Talia fueron enviadas para llevar a Stiles a la oficina central, donde le informarían que necesitaban sus proezas como agente de la ley y sus habilidades de manejo superiores para resolver un crimen de misterio e intriga internacionales.

O… quizá eran agentes, pero en realidad de Hydra. Y aquello que vigilaban era a Stiles. ¡¿Y qué si era alguna especie de blanco y ellas sólo lo marcaron para ser abatido por francotiradores?!

—Ay, Dios —susurró-gritó con fuerza—. Hydra me está siguiendo.

Stiles miró por encima del hombro, asegurándose de que no hubiera alguien sospechoso a su alrededor que pudiera ser, en realidad, un asesino.

 _Jesucristo, Stiles, ¿ **enserio**? Contrólate. _Tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente.

—Hydra no te está siguiendo —se dijo—. Tienes hambre, estás cansado y reaccionando _mal_ ante una situación muy extraña. Cálmate.

En verdad necesitaba mucho el día libre mañana. Seguramente podría mantener la calma un par de horas más hasta que todo esto estallara. Además, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Si todo se desenmarañaba durante la cena, sólo tendría que despedirse con educación y dejar que Derek manejara las consecuencias.

—Okey —les dijo en voz alta a las cajas con granos que tenía delante—. Puedo manejarlo. Soy un oficial del departamento de policía de Beacon Hills. Puedo controlar situaciones de mucho estrés y soy bueno improvisando. ¡Puedo hacerlo! —los granos no parecieron convencidos.

Stiles giró y se escabulló al final del pasillo. Ocultándose bajo el extremo lleno de frascos de espárragos preparados, se asomó por el borde para asegurarse de que las Hale estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo. Laura estaba de pie frente al mostrador de revistas, observando, perezosamente, una de ellas y Talia estaba sentada en una banca, viendo algo en su teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Estaban distraídas lo necesario para que Stiles armara alguna especie de plan.

Stiles regresó al corredor y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme, buscando su teléfono. Lo sacó y, rápidamente, llamó a la estación.

Su píe tamborileó rápidamente mientras esperaba que alguien respondiera.

—Vamos, vamos… —murmuró.

Finalmente, alguien respondió.

—Departamento del sheriff del condado de Beacon Hills, está hablando con el oficial Mahealani.

La voz de Stiles salió en una exhalación de aire:

— ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

— ¿Stiles?

— ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —graznó.

— ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Danny se mostró, simultáneamente, impresionada y no tanto. Era bastante bueno en eso. Como, aterradoramente bueno.

Stiles volvió a espiar por el corredor, para asegurarse de que Laura y Talia siguieran distraídas.

—Tengo problemas —dijo, moviéndose por el pasillo.

— ¿Necesitas refuerzos? —Toda la calidez se evaporó de su voz y pronto se convirtió en un sujeto dedicado a sus negocios—. ¿En dónde estás?

— ¡No! —dijo con urgencia.

Lo último que necesitaba era un convoy de oficiales del DPBH llegando a la tienda, con las sirenas sonando y llamando más atención al hecho de que Stiles tenía la tendencia a meterse en un sinfín de situaciones ridículas.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello de nuevo:

—Es decir… ¿algo así? Yo, uhm, necesito un consejo.

— ¿Consejo? —y, ahora, la voz de Danny volvió a _nada impresionada._

—Sí —Stiles respiró hondo—. Así que, _hipotéticamente_ , te encuentras con la madre y la hermana de tu novio por primera vez. Completamente por accidente. En la tienda de comestibles. Y te convencen de ayudarles a preparar una cena para sorprender a ese novio antes mencionado cuando llegue del trabajo. ¿Qué harías? —Stiles pensó que, si hablaba muy rápido, Danny no notaría la rareza de la pregunta.

Danny guardó silencio un instante y, entonces, contestó:

—Okey, bien, si _yo_ acabara de conocer a la familia de mi novio por primera vez y quisieran que los ayudara con una cena sorpresa, entonces diría que sí. Probablemente sea una buena oportunidad para conocerlos y dejarles ver lo buen novio que eres —Stiles asintió—. Pero, Stiles —Danny pausó y—: tú no _tienes_ novio.

—Ese no es el _punto_ —dijo, ruborizado—. Y dije _hipotéticamente._

Pudo oír, prácticamente, a Danny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Stiles, ¿qué estás _haciendo_?

Okey, entonces Stiles tendría que seguir con todo esto.

Ésta no era la forma en que planeó pasar la tarde, pero no podía dejar solo a Derek, porque no.

Si Derek lo necesitaba, iba a estar ahí.

 _(Sin importar quién carajo fuera Derek)._

—De acuerdo. Gracias, hombre —le dijo al teléfono.

—Seguro… uhm, ¿alguna otra cosa con la que pueda ayudarte? —ese era el motivo por el que Danny era la persona favorita de Stiles.

—Sí, de hecho. ¿Podrías, uhm, no mencionarle esta llamada a mi papá?

En vez de responder, Danny sólo se echó a reír —Stiles se habría ofendido, pero esta no era la primera vez que se veía envuelto en alguna clase de extraña situación y le había pedido a alguien que lo mantuviera oculto del sheriff).

No tenía idea de en qué clase de situación este tal Derek se encontraba envuelto, pero su familia parecía gente perfectamente adorable y Stiles no quería decepcionarlos.

Quería ser el mejor novio que pudiera y _mostrarles_ que Derek estaba en buenas manos.

Derek lo merecía.

Tal vez.

 _Oh, demonios._

* * *

Traduje esto escuchando Toss the Feathers, lo que implica: rápido y con el corazón agitado… también, que no tuve tiempo para betear porque, tic-toc, suena el reloj, así que, si hay algún error por ahí, díganmelo y se los agradeceré con besitos de purpurina (o lo haría, si existieran… si existen, qué horror).

El teclado no muerde, así que **¡COMENTEN!** ¡Por Jebús!

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive_ (información de mis historias, ritmo de actualización, cosillas de mis fandom favoritos, recomendaciones, etc.).

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel_ (datos curiosos y ocasionales DIY).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **Primer asunto a tratar: la cena.**

Stiles no era un hombre de cocina, pero tenía unas cuantas recetas bajo la manga para cuando necesitaba impresionar a alguien.

La mayoría de sus conocimientos culinarios caían en una de dos categorías: _Comida sana que papá debe comer_ y _Comida que es tan deliciosa que garantiza acción en la habitación._

Y, para la ocasión, Stiles necesitaba artillería pesada, así que ¡#CQETDQGAELH sería!

Stiles salió del pasillo y colocó su cesta de compras en uno de los mostradores, tomando un carrito cercano abandonado en su lugar. Mientras hurgaba en su rolodex mental buscando comida deliciosa, rondó por los corredores, tomando cosas de aquí y allá.

No estaba seguro exactamente de qué hacer, pero sabía que si tenía algunos ingredientes básicos, podría hacer algo lo suficientemente impresionante que servir para cuando Derek llegara a casa después del trabajo.

 _¡Mierda, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que Derek llegue a casa!_

Okay, entonces algo que no necesitara mucho tiempo para hacerse, pero que siguiera siendo igual de rico e impresionante.

De acuerdo al reloj de Stiles, apenas eran las cuatro con diecisiete. Asumiendo que Derek trabajaba un turno de nueve a cinco, eso le daba más o menos una hora antes de que la cena debiera estar terminada. Además, supuso que no sería demasiado problema tener la cena en las etapas finales de cocción cuando Derek llegara. Le daría la oportunidad de ponerse al corriente con Laura y Talia, ya que no habían tenido oportunidad de verse en mucho tiempo.

Oh, Dios mío.

Estaba _demasiado_ involucrado en todo esto.

Stiles decidió hacer pollo a la cacerola con una cremosa salsa de cilantro y lima. Ya lo había hecho antes y se ganó un montón de elogios de parte de su cita. Podía hacer pasta y una ensalada para acompañar también. Era lo suficientemente simple para hacerlo rápido, pero también tan hermoso que recibiría algunos halagos.

Stiles era un novio increíble.

Anduvo a toda velocidad por los pasillos, tomando hierbas, consomé, verduras, pasta y el pollo. Por medio segundo, se preguntó si debía correr a casa para conseguir una olla en dónde cocinar.

Seguro Derek tenía utensilios de cocina.

 _¿Cierto? Probablemente. Digo…_

Tendría que arriesgarse.

Stiles agarró una botella de vino y algunas velas y fue hacia las cajas registradoras.

Divisó a Laura y Talia y las saludó con la mano mientras permanecía de pie en la fila. Señaló hacia el carrito y gesticuló _¡Casi listo!,_ sonriendo con emoción.

Laura miró las cosas en el carrito y le mostró los pulgares hacia arriba con entusiasmo mientras respondía _¡Se ve bien!_

Stiles le dedicó una sonrisa complacida y les guiñó el ojo, señalándolas con un dedo como si disparara con un arma — ¿ _enserio, amigo? ¿Acabas de coquetearle a tu futura familia política?—._

Pagó las cosas y fue hacia el frente de la tienda. Talia guardó su teléfono en el bolso y se puso de pie.

—Bueno, ya tengo aquí todo lo que necesitamos —extrajo sus llaves del bolsillo de su uniforme—. ¿Vinieron en taxi hasta aquí o rentaron un auto? —miró a través de la ventana gigante, pero no vio algún taxi esperando.

—Rentamos uno —dijo Talia, extrayendo las llaves rentadas de su bolsillo para mostrárselas. Los tres salieron de la tienda hacia el estacionamiento—. Fue bueno encontrarnos contigo, de hecho —rió Talia—. Tendremos que seguirte a casa de Derek, porque no tenemos idea de cómo llegar.

Stiles sintió el estómago desplomándose a sus pies.

 _Carajo._

— ¡Oh! — _Mierda—._ ¡No hay problema! Déjenme poner esto en el auto y me moveré hacia donde estacionaron —forzó una sonrisa, suplicándole a todos los seres mágicos sonar sincero.

Talia y Laura emprendieron el camino hacia su auto, que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto del espacio donde Stiles había estacionado. Se agachó y echó a correr, el carrito haciendo mucho ruido hasta que llegó a su camioneta.

Mierda. Mierda. **¡Mierda!** _Okey, contrólate, Stilinski._

Trabajó rápido guardando los víveres en la parte trasera del auto antes de deshacerse del carrito y saltar en el asiento del conductor.

Stiles sacó su teléfono y picó _remarcar_. Puso la llave en la ignición, pero no encendió el motor.

—Departamento de Policía del Condado de Beacon Hills. Habla el oficial Danny Mahealani.

—Soy yo. De nuevo. Te necesito. Otra vez —se abrochó el cinturón con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria, pellizcándose la cintura con el pestillo—. Necesito que busques información por mí.

Danny suspiró.

—De acuerdo, dame un segundo —Stiles escuchó el ruido del teclado mientras Danny se registraba en su computadora—. Okey. ¿Qué información?

Stiles puso el altavoz del teléfono y lo colocó en el soporte montado en el tablero del carro. ¡La seguridad es primero!

—Es un nombre: Hale, Derek. Masculino. Vive en algún lugar de Beacon Hills.

Encendió el vehículo y salió del espacio de estacionamiento. Manejó hasta el otro lado del sitio, cruzando el corredor con lentitud.

Danny permaneció en silencio unos segundos, mientras escribía.

—Creo que lo encontré —Stiles pudo oírlo tomar aire—. _Wow._

— ¿Encontraste el expediente?

Divisó el auto de Talia y Laura y marchó tras él, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano que Talia respondió desde el asiento del conductor. Hizo avanzar su camioneta para que ellas pudieran moverse tras él y seguirlo.

—Sí —respondió Danny. Stiles pudo oír en su voz algo que sonó como impresión.

—Oh, Dios. Es un asesino, ¿no es así? — ¡lo sabía! Todo esto iba a acabar mal. Iba a encontrar un cadáver en la casa de este tipo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, Stiles —gruñó Danny—. Es un asesino convicto, pero, por la superpoblación de las prisiones, tu papá y el fiscal de distrito acordaron sólo ponerle un monitor y revisarlo de vez en cuando.

Tachado: Danny ya no era su favorito.

— ¡Bueno, no tienes que ser un imbécil al respecto! —replicó Stiles.

Salió del estacionamiento y giró hacia la calle principal, mirando el retrovisor de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el auto rentado siguiera tras él.

— ¿Qué información querías? —Danny volvió a sonar sólo aburrido.

—Primero: su dirección. Necesito saber a dónde demonios voy —murmuró.

— ¿Uh?

—No importa, sólo… —Stiles estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para no permitir que el estrés sacara lo mejor de él—. ¿Cuál es la dirección de Derek Hale?

—Meadowlark, cuatro mil ochocientos trece. ¿Necesitas el código postal?

¡Gracias a Dios!

—No, así está bien.

La casa de Derek estaba cerca. Stiles sabía dónde se encontraba. Hablando de manera general.

La primavera pasada, persiguió a un sospechoso que corrió hacia la calle tras abandonar su auto después de una persecución a velocidad medianamente alta. Stiles lo cazó a pie, saltando por las vallas de los patios traseros de las casas del tranquilo vecindario; brincó por encima de al menos ocho vallas, corrió a través de dos cajas de arena y una piscina para niños y terminó tacleando al asaltante en el patio de alguien.

Todos en la estación hablaron de él por días… hasta que alguien más de los alrededores lo destronó. Pero, por unos días, fue prácticamente John McClaine. Fue un pequeño momento de gloria, pero _ese sospechoso_ había sido la última pieza que Stiles necesitó para cerrar el caso que puso su cara en el diario.

— ¿Qué más necesitas?

Cierto.

Danny.

Viendo que estaba por cenar con la familia de un hombre que no conocía, sería buena idea tener más información sobre él para contar mentiras más creíbles si la conversación lo ameritaba. ¿Cierto?

—Edad, ocupación, cualquier información que creas vital.

Danny no respondió de inmediato. Stiles podía sentirlo juzgándolo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Y estás _seguro_ de que no necesitas refuerzos? Recuerda lo que tu padre dijo sobre lanzarte al peligro sin un plan de respaldo.

— ¡Danny! —Stiles no tenía tiempo para esto ahora.

— ¡Está bien! Sólo me aseguraba —Danny guardó silencio mientras, seguramente, leía su pantalla—. Okey, no veo nada criminal en su expediente como adulto. Fue arrestado una vez, siendo menor, por vandalismo, pero eso es todo en su registro oficial.

Bueno, eso no iba a ayudar mucho a Stiles.

— ¿Y en el reporte no oficial? —insistió.

Stiles miró por el espejo retrovisor de nuevo: Laura y Talia cantaban juntas algo en su propio auto.

Danny suspiró con pesadez.

—Stiles…

— ¡Por favor! Danny, por favor. Te lo recompensaré de alguna forma, lo juro. Te compraré café todas las mañanas por dos semanas. Del bueno. ¡De ese sitio al otro lado de la ciudad que te gusta! —era una situación seria. Era DEFCON 5 y Stiles no podía darse el lujo de _no_ suplicar. Estaba acercándose a la casa de Derek y giró en el camino principal, entrando a las pequeñas calles residenciales. No escuchó ruido del lado de Danny—. ¡De acuerdo! —dijo, irritado—. ¡ _Tres_ semanas! Sólo, ¿podrías…? —hio un gesto vago con la mano.

Danny suspiró —y Stiles no apreció el _tono_ de su suspiro— y, entonces, lo escuchó tecleando furiosamente en su ordenador y mascullar sin aliento.

Danny habló por lo bajo, tratando de no atraer atención hacia su persona y sus poco legales actividades.

—Derek Alexander Hale. Edad actual: treinta y cuatro. Nacido el ocho de agosto. Fue a la preparatoria de Beacon Hills, estudio en la universidad de Nueva York, titulándose en historia. Se mudó de vuelta a California. Hizo una maestría y un doctorado en Berkeley… da clases en la facultad de Beacon Hills.

Stiles rió por lo bajo.

—Ambicioso.

Derek Hale tenía un doctorado. Stiles era novio de un doctor.

 _¡Babcia se va a enorgullecer!_

—Parece que fue bombero voluntario hasta mayo —continuó Danny—. Resultó herido tratando de salvar a alguien atrapado en el incendio en un orfanato.

— ¡¿Enserio?!

—El piso colapsó mientras estaba dentro.

Wow.

Pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Derek Hale podía hacer que un vago se sintiera mal con su vida. Qué bueno que Stiles no se consideraba un vago.

Pero, enserio.

 _¡¿Quién carajo es Derek Hale?!_

—…participó en maratones de caridad, es voluntario en el refugio de los Buenos Samaritanos cada Día de Gracias y Navidad —mientras Danny seguía hablando, sonaba más y más como si estuviera en las nubes. Lo que no era _agradable._ Derek ya tenía dueño. O algo así—. Y, en los veranos, es voluntario en el santuario animal de Beacon Valley.

Oh, Dios mío. _Mi novio es un santo. ¿Cómo demonios tuve tanta suerte para ligarme a alguien así?_

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Danny súbitamente.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que dijo esa última parte en voz alta.

—Nada —dijo rápido. Movió el auto por la calle de Derek y revisó el espejo; como esperaba, las Hale estaban justo detrás—. Hey, Danny, tengo que irme. Gracias por todo.

—Stiles… —Danny hizo una pausa—. No sé qué estás haciendo, pero… ¿ten cuidado?

Dudaba que, si algo pasaba, fuera porque Derek decidió hacerle algo. El tipo sonaba más como quien llega a salvar el día cuando todo se va a la mierda.

—Así será. Oh, y Danny…

Danny suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

—No le diré a tu padre, ya sé.

—Eres el mejor —sonrió Stiles.

—Tres semanas, Stiles. ¡Empezando _mañana_! —Danny colgó y Stiles condujo hacia la casa, estacionándose enfrente.

Derek Hale vivía en una casa de estilo artesano de tamaño moderado, en un picaresco vecindario. Su jardín estaba bien cuidado, podado a la perfección, y tenía hermosas camas de flores frente a la casa. La casa lucía amigable y atractiva y era, básicamente, lo que Stiles había esperado ver después de escuchar todo lo que Danny le dijo.

Incluso había una verdadera cerca blanca.

Stiles abrió la puerta de la camioneta y salió de ella.

—Y la tarde comienza —dijo, dándose ánimos.

La operación: Stiles Stilinski, novio extraordinario, entraba en efecto a partir de ahora.

* * *

Para dejar entrar a Laura y Talia, Stiles necesitaba encontrar una forma de acceder a la casa. Y, ya que no tenía una llave, eso sólo dejaba una opción: allanar.

—Okey, Stilinski. Fase uno: allanar la casa de Derek Hale.

Lo que no podría hacer si Laura y Talia estaban paradas ahí, observándolo.

 _¿Puerta trasera, quizá?_

Escaneó el perímetro, asegurándose de que no hubiera vecinos en los alrededores que pudieran ofrecer el testimonio de que vieron a un miembro del cuerpo de policías saltando la barda del patio de uno de sus vecinos. La calle estaba completamente vacía. No había moros en la costa.

Talia y Laura salieron de su auto y avanzaron por el camino delineado con flores que conducía al pórtico de Derek. Stiles hizo un vago gesto, señalando encima de su hombro, hacia la puerta que conducía al patio trasero.

—Voy a entrar por detrás y vendré a abrirles —dijo Stiles.

Laura miró a Stiles, luego a la casa y, de nuevo, a Stiles.

— ¿Por qué por atrás?

—Yo, uh… acabo de salir del trabajo, así que sólo tengo mis llaves. Las de Derek están en mi departamento.

Ella asintió, aceptando su respuesta.

—Okey. Entonces, ¡vuelvo en un segundo! —dijo, avergonzado.

Dio media vuelta antes de que pudieran decirle algo más y avanzó a toda velocidad por el espacio para estacionar hasta alcanzar la cerca. Mirando para asegurarse de que las dos mujeres siguieran donde las dejó, saltó por la barda hacia el patio trasero. Su pie quedó atorado mientras giraba y cayó sin elegancia en el pasto que cubría el patio de Derek.

—Por favor, no tengas un perro —murmuró sin aliento.

Desde su postura pecho tierra hizo ruidos de besos, tratando de atraer la atención de cualquier canino que pudiera estar en el patio trasero. No escuchó gruñidos animales, así que asumió que no habría problemas. Miró los alrededores y, entonces, pudo apreciarlos mejor.

Si Stiles creyó que el frente de la casa de Derek lucía lindo, la parte de atrás era _aún más_ hermosa. ¡Era como algo sacado de la revista Casa y Jardín!

Había vegetación exuberante en todos lados, ofreciendo una atmósfera serena. Delicadas flores en tonos lavandas, rosas y azules se distribuían en camas y maceteros por todo el terreno y había un arco envuelto en hiedra que seccionaba una pequeña y cercada huerta. Un camino de ladrillos conducía a través del jardín a un porche de pérgola, que tenía sillas de jardín de madera —que, Stiles estaba muy seguro, fueron hechas a mano y era muy probable que por Derek— e, incluso, tenía una fuente para pájaros.

¡Una fuente para pájaros!

 _¡¿Quién demonios es Derek Hale?!_

Se deslizó a lo largo del elegante camino de ladrillos que serpenteaba a través del patio de Derek hacia el pórtico de pérgola.

La puerta trasera lucía linda y no muy difícil de forzar. Usando el aparato para abrir cerraduras que guardaba en su cinturón de herramientas, deslizó las varillas de metal en la cerradura y las movió de arriba abajo. Sólo pasó un minuto de forcejeo —y maldecir por lo bajo— antes de que consiguiera abrir la puerta.

 **Fase dos: entra a la casa de Derek Hale y pretende que has estado aquí antes.**

—No es para tanto, sólo irrumpir en la casa de un extraño —murmuró para sí mismo, girando la perilla. Empujó la puerta y se deslizó al interior, cerrándola silenciosamente tras él.

La habitación se habría en lo que parecía ser una habitación familiar. Había una televisión montada en la pared y un largo sillón con forma de L que lucía tan cómodo como para perderse en él y, a lo largo de la pared, había montones de fotos enmarcadas, colgadas artísticamente. Stiles las escaneó rápidamente, reconociendo a Laura y Talia en lo que debió ser una reunión familiar. Las fotografías en la pared que no eran de parientes, mostraban hermosos paisajes de sitios que Stiles reconocía de los alrededores de la ciudad.

Había imágenes del verde exuberante que rodeaba caminos para senderear, desierto polvoriento al atardecer, amaneceres sobre el océano pacífico y densa maleza rodeando un paraje montañoso. No parecían fotografías profesionales, pero estaban muy cerca.

 _Genial, entonces mi novio es, aparentemente, un talentoso fotógrafo de la naturaleza también. Su currículo sólo sigue haciéndome parecer un idiota inculto._

Antes de alejarse de la pared, otra foto atrapó la atención de Stiles. No eran los hermosos parajes salvajes de California. Eran dos brazos velludos —Stiles asumió que pertenecían a Derek—, sujetando a los más bonitos y tiernos gatitos que Stiles había visto. La playera que Brazos estaba usando decía _Refugio Animal de Beacon Valley_ y los dos gatos estaban usando un lazo alrededor del cuello que decía _¡Recién adoptados!_

Eran gatitos rescatados.

Porque obviamente tenían que serlo.

Se alejó del muro llamado _Haz sentir a Stiles un fracasado_ y caminó a la fuerza por el resto de la casa, intentando familiarizarse con ella.

Encontró la recámara principal —tomándose su tiempo para percatarse de lo cómoda y lujosa que lucía la cama—, una sencilla habitación para huéspedes, una oficina y los baños. Lo último que quería hacer era haberse metido en todos estos problemas para terminar mandando accidentalmente a Laura a un armario en caso de que le preguntara por el baño.

Sólo habían pasado aproximadamente dos minutos desde que entró, pero pensó que si las mantenía esperando sería sospechoso.

Se apresuró al frente de la casa, pero casi se tropezó con un gato que salía de la habitación de Derek. Stiles lo reconoció de la foto en la sala de estar de Derek. En vez de quitarse del camino, el gato miró a Stiles como si fuera él quien estaba estorbando y, entonces, se sentó cautelosamente, con la cola enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo. Miró a Stiles, evaluándolo con intención, y luego maulló con ganas.

—Hola, amigo. ¿Cómo va todo? —lo saludó. Stiles se inclinó y le ofreció dos dedos para que los oliera. Cuando pasó la inspección olfativa, alcanzó con la mano el cuello del gato para ver la placa colgando del collar. _Erica_ —. Hola, Erica. Soy Stiles. Soy el novio de tu papi —Erica le maulló, poco impresionada—. Comida. ¿Tal vez? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Preguntó Stiles, rascándole detrás de las orejas—. Lo siento, soy nuevo en esto. Me gustan más los perros —Erica maulló de nuevo—. No es que no me gusten los gatos. Sólo tengo un historial de mejores relaciones con perros —Erica maulló de nuevo, luciendo aburrida. ¿Los gatos podían verse aburridos?

»—No es que tenga prejuicios contra los gatos. Estoy seguro de que, si convivimos más, comenzarás a caerme bien —balbuceó. Stiles intentó levantarla, pero ella le bufó. Le golpeó la mano (sin garras, afortunadamente) y Stiles levantó las palmas en señal de rendimiento—. De acuerdo, entonces no eres fan de los Stilinski. No te preocupes.

Stiles caminó hacia atrás, moviéndose de esa manera para no lucir amenazador, y accidentalmente golpeó el librero a sus espaldas. Sintió algo deslizándose por su cabello y giró, mirando hacia arriba. Sentado en la parte superior del librero, había un gato color arena con una pequeña campana en su collar y el nombre _Isaac_ gravado en la placa, moviendo la pata hacia abajo, las pequeñas garras moviéndose como si deseara volver a atacar el cabello de Stiles.

 _Tch. Público difícil._

Stiles se alejó del librero y fue a la cocina a buscar comida para gato. La encontró en el cuarto estante que abrió y vació un poco en un bowl de cerámica que tenía pequeños huesos de pescado pintados en el interior.

— ¿Supongo que esto es tuyo? —le acercó el plato.

Ni siquiera lo había colocado del todo en el piso antes de que Erica estuviera maullando y deslizándose entre sus tobillos para acercarse al bowl. Stiles se las arregló para alejarse sin tropezarse y lastimarse —o pisar a Erica— y corrió hacia la puerta delantera para dejar entrar a Talia y Laura.

* * *

Llegó a la puerta principal, ligeramente despeinado y sin aliento, y la abrió. Laura y Talia estaban hablando en el porche. Sonrieron cuando vieron a Stiles en la entrada.

— ¡Hey! ¡Apuesto que pensaron que las olvidé! ¿Uh? —Rió, apenado.

—Para nada —rió Laura a su vez.

Stiles se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a las dos mujeres a la casa. Esperó que no se percataran de lo cansado que estaba por corretear en los alrededores.

—No fue mi intención tardarme tanto. Tuve que alimentar a Erica.

—Está bien —Talia se quitó la chaqueta—. ¡Estábamos admirando las camas de flores frente a la casa!

—Sí —Stiles rió por lo bajo, tomando la chaqueta para colgarla… en algún lugar. Ya encontraría un armario para visitas después—. Así es Derek. Tiene buena mano para las plantas. Si esas les gustaron, deberían ver lo que hizo con el patio trasero. Stiles puso el abrigo de Talia en el respaldo de una silla cercana a la puerta y se movió por el corredor principal para invitarlas al interior de la casa—. Bueno, déjenme mostrarles la casa, darles un tour rápido.

Stiles las guió por la casa, ofreciéndoles un corto y, probablemente, insuficiente tour por el hogar al que acababa de aclimatarse hace apenas unos minutos. Terminó el recorrido frente a la pequeña habitación de huéspedes al costado del pasillo principal.

—Y aquí está su habitación —abrió la puerta, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Pronto iban a dar las cinco y necesitaba empezar la cena antes de que Derek llegara a casa. Y, ya sabes, figurarse cómo iba a fingir una relación toda la tarde.

Talia ladeó la cabeza, confundida, y miró a Stiles.

—Oh. Íbamos a quedarnos en un cuarto de hotel.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —Ladró Stiles, levantando las manos—. Nunca están en la ciudad, ¡a Derek le va a encantar que se queden aquí!

Laura y Talia intercambiaron una mirada con incredulidad, el escepticismo frunciéndoles el ceño. Tras un momento, Laura se encogió de hombros y miró a Stiles.

—Si estás seguro… —murmuró Talia con incomodidad, pero sus ojos brillaron de emoción ante la idea—. No nos gustaría importunar.

—Si conozco bien a Derek, entonces estoy seguro de que le gustará que se queden —dijo Stiles con énfasis.

 _Oh, Dios._

 _¿Y qué pasa si no se lleva bien con su familia?_

¡Claro que se lleva bien con ellos! Es el tipo de sujeto que sacrifica su bienestar para salvar huérfanos de un edificio en llamas y atiende animales lastimados hasta que se recuperan en el refugio. ¡Claro que ama a su familia y quiere que se queden con él!

Talia sonrió de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. Entonces supongo que debemos traer nuestras cosas del auto rentado.

Stiles se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Genial y, uh, iré por los víveres a mi carro y empezaré a preparar la cena.

* * *

Mientras Laura y Talia tomaban sus maletas del compartimiento del auto y volvían a la casa, Stiles se desplomó al costado de su vehículo y meditó todas las decisiones estúpidas que tomó en la última hora.

—Amigo, ¿qué _diablos_ estás haciendo? —siseó para sí mismo, pasándose las manos por la cara, torciéndose las gafas. Stiles se las quitó y las limpió con el borde de su camisa. Se las puso de nuevo y se movió para abrir la cajuela del auto.

Tomó las bolsas y levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con que el vecino de Derek acababa de estacionarse frente a su entrada y lo estaba observando con curiosidad. Los ojos del chico se entornaron con curiosidad antes de mirar la casa de Derek y de nuevo a Stiles.

—Uh… ¡hola! —Sonrió Stiles—. ¡Soy el novio de Derek! —informó. El chico sólo siguió mirándolo, sin responder—. La familia está de visita. Ya sabes cómo es —rió con nerviosismo. El hombre frunció el ceño, lanzando una mirada sospechosa en su dirección, pero siguió caminando hacia su casa. Stiles dio media vuelta y volvió al interior de la casa—. ¿Qué mosca le picó?

Dejó las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina de Derek y respiró hondo, dejando salir el aire lentamente.

 **Fase tres: encantar a la hipotética y potencial familia política con exquisitas habilidades culinarias y aptitudes mágicas para conversar.**

—Ya llegaste muy lejos, Stilinski. Ahora debes concentrarte y hacerlo bien.

* * *

Nunca tengo tiempo para betear, así que si distinguen algo demasiado insoportable para el ojo humano —o incorrecto en cuanto al buen uso del español—, sean buenos niños y díganmelo. But be kind, please.

Por cierto: no se les van a caer los dedos si se animan a comentar, ¡por Thor!

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Stiles se precipitó por la cocina, buscando frenéticamente, en cada aparador, los utensilios y contenedores que necesitaría. En un cajón, encontró un delantal doblado, decorado con la figura caricaturesca de una mujer en bikini, y se lo puso.

Mientras escarbaba en el refrigerador, encontró una jarra con limonada casera —porque, claro— y sirvió un poco para Laura y Talia.

Les mostró el hermoso patio trasero y les dijo que empezaría a hacer la cena. Se las ingenió para hacer funcionar el sistema de sonido de Derek en la sala de estar, haciendo que música relajante se reprodujera por toda la casa, y dejó a las mujeres relajándose mientras él se encargaba de preparar la comida.

Que ellas estuvieran afuera le daría más espacio para volverse loco en paz.

Aunque Laura y Talia no podían ver el interior de la cocina por las ventanas traseras, Stiles estaba paranoico, pensando en lo que pasaría si parecía que no estaba familiarizado con la cocina de Derek. Ellas pensarían que algo andaba mal si lucía incómodo en el lugar.

…¿Cierto?

Seguramente Derek y él estaban en el nivel de relación Siempre Estamos Uno En La Casa Del Otro. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Esa era la forma de llegar al estatus Tengo Mis Propias Llaves.

¡Esperen! ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos Derek y él?

 _¡Oh, Dios!_ ¡Historia de respaldo!

Necesitaban una historia de respaldo.

Stiles pensó en diferentes escenarios mientras preparaba el pollo.

—Veamos, ¿antiguo alumno que sedujo a su profesor? —No podía recurrir a eso: era demasiado viejo para ser un estudiante de la CSBH. Además, Derek jamás rompería las reglas de esa forma.

 _¿Lo arresté por sobrepasar el límite de velocidad?_ Derek nunca haría eso.

 _¿Voluntariado?_ Eso podría funcionar, pero Stiles no había hecho voluntariado desde el octavo grado, así que no podría mentir sobre experiencias.

Derek no merecía un novio que no hiciera voluntariado.

—Oh, Dios, me va a dejar —murmuró, fuera de sí.

Stiles necesitaba mejorar.

Deslizó el sartén con espárragos en el horno y revisó la pasta antes de sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y esconderse detrás de la encimera de la cocina, colocándose en cuclillas en caso de que Laura o Talia entraran.

Presionó _Remarcar_ una vez más.

—Oficial Mahealani.

— ¿A qué hora termina la última clase de Derek Hale? —preguntó con una larga exhalación.

— ¡Stiles! ¿Estás intentando que me despidan? —Susurró-gritó. Danny nunca le había susurrado-gritado a Stiles antes.

— ¿Lo estoy vigilando? —argumentó patéticamente.

—Creí que habías dicho que no estabas trabajando —Danny no le creyó.

— _Nunca_ dije que no estuviera trabajando.

—Saliste del trabajo —gruñó, claramente molesto.

—Las vigilancias secretas no se hacen en el trabajo, Danny. Incluso los novatos saben eso.

— ¿Entonces a qué vino todo aquello de preparar una cena? —Había una nota de autosuficiencia en su voz—. ¿Con la familia de tu novio, uh?

—Eso fue algo _hipotético_ —gruñó Stiles.

Danny suspiró y Stiles pudo oír su decepción. Tras unos segundos, escucho el furioso tecleo de Danny.

—Su última clase termina a las cinco con veinte —dijo sin entusiasmo.

— ¿Hará trabajo de oficina después? —Stiles entornó los ojos al preguntar.

—Hoy no.

— ¿Reuniones?

—Ninguna en la agenda.

—Gracias. Oh, y Danny, si puedes, no le digas a mi… —Danny le colgó antes de que pudiera terminar—. Bien, alguien merece que le rebaje ese soborno de café a sólo dos semanas —se quejó.

Stiles se asomó por el borde del mueble y vio a las dos mujeres en el pórtico trasero. Talia y Laura estaban disfrutando su limonada, admirando el hermoso jardín de Derek y manteniendo una conversación al mismo tiempo que le hacían cariños a Erica, recostada en el regazo de Laura. _Traidora._

Volvió a agacharse tras el mesón y marcó otro número tan rápido como pudo.

—Habla Parrish.

— ¡Hey, Jordan! Necesito un favor rápido —pedir tantos favores le granjearía cierta reputación en la estación. Bueno, _otra._

— ¿Qué pasa, hombre? —Preguntó Parrish. Stiles podía oír el sonido de la patrulla al moverse.

— ¿Estás cerca del colegio de Beacon Hills?

—No por el momento. ¿Necesitas que lo esté?

Que Dios bendiga a Parrish.

—Bueno, sí y no. Si, por casualidad, pasas por esa zona entre las cinco treinta y las cinco cuarenta y cinco y ves un _Camaro_ negro saliendo del estacionamiento de la facultad, ¿me avisarías?

— ¡Sí, claro! ¿Número de placa? —Stiles recitó los números que Danny le dijo antes—. ¡Es un hecho!

Okay. Con Parrish avisándole cuando Derek abandonara el precinto, tendría un poco más de control sobre la situación.

Stiles salió de detrás de la encimera y se encontró con Talia de pie en la entrada, viéndolo. Stiles se sobresaltó y casi tiró al suelo el teléfono. Ella sólo estaba parada ahí, con un vaso vacío en la mano, mirándolo con curiosidad.

— ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, sólo llamé a un compañero de trabajo de Derek para que me avise cuando salga del trabajo —. Más tarde, Stiles tendría que hablar consigo mismo acerca de lo fácil que le resultaba inventar mentiras todo el tiempo. Comenzaba a volverse preocupante—. Así estaremos sobre aviso. Ya sabes, para sorprenderlo.

—Oh, ¡buena idea! —Sonrió ella, antes de mirar el mesón—. ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo?

— ¡Oh! Estaba… —Stiles volvió a inclinarse y abrió los cajones, sacando lo primero que vio. Se incorporó, mostrando el objeto—. Sólo estaba buscando esto —explicó sin aliento.

— ¿Un exprimidor eléctrico? —Talia parecía confundida.

Stiles vio sus manos: era, en efecto, un exprimidor.

 _Eso explica la limonada de Derek._

Stiles sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca se sabe.

Ella sonrió, confundida.

—Oh, okay. Bien, de cualquier forma, fue buena idea pedirle ayuda a tu amigo.

Stiles puso el extractor en la encimera y fue al refrigerador.

— ¿Puedo servirte más limonada?

—Gracias —dijo mientras le llenaba el vaso—. Qué considerado.

—Bueno, tengo que dar una buena impresión, ¿o no? —Sonrió con emoción, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella rió por lo bajo, dándole una palmada en el hombro con la mano libre.

—Eres muy dulce.

Talia se movió al interior de la cocina y observó el gran contenedor con ensalada que Stiles estaba preparando. Stiles abrió la puerta del refrigerador para colocar la jarra de nuevo en el interior, así que estaba dándole la espalda cuando ella le preguntó:

— ¿No deberías estar familiarizado con su horario?

Stiles se congeló, abriendo los ojos cómicamente.

 _Me atrapó._

Ella parecía demasiado curiosa. De acuerdo, estaba bien que lo fuera, pero la curiosidad no le haría favores a Stiles en ese momento.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Der: siempre corriendo una milla extra —se encogió de hombros, girándose para sonreírle. _¿Der?_ ¿Era Derek un _Der_? ¿O tenía otro apodo? Como _Santo Patrono de las Buenas Acciones_ o _Salvador de Niños y Animales en Situaciones Peligrosas Cuando No Está Moldeando Las Mentes De Los Niños De La Nación._ O quizá lo llamaba Rick—. Nunca sabes si va a quedarse para atender a un estudiante que no logró encontrarlo en horas de oficina. O algo así.

Talia asintió y Stiles respiró con alivio. Por dentro.

—Así que, ¿cuál será el menú de esta noche? —Ella bajó su vaso y miró el pollo en el sartén—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? Nos encantaría ayudar de alguna forma.

—Estoy preparando pollo a la parrilla con una salsa cremosa de cilantro y lima, pasta zucchini con aguacate al pesto y una ensalada de espinacas a la mandarina con acompañamiento de teriyaki —señaló todos los platillos, intentando parecer casual, pero secretamente deseando estarla impactando—. Y, justo ahora —dijo, apuntando al horno—, tengo algunos espárragos envueltos en carnes frías cocinándose como aperitivo.

— ¡Wow, Stiles! ¡Suena delicioso! Estoy impresionada.

Misión cumplida.

—Oh, ya sabes… es nada —Stiles se sonrojó.

—Derek nunca nos dijo lo bien que cocinas —. Ella estaba sonriendo con calidez y amor, de esa forma en que sólo las madres pueden y, por un segundo, Stiles sintió una punzada en el estómago y extrañó a su madre con tanta fuerza, que pensó que se pondría enfermo.

—Bueno, para ser justos, no saco las armas grandes con frecuencia. Pero, para una ocasión así, ¡tienes que mostrar lo bueno! —Pasó saliva con pesadez.

Talia rió.

—Me agradas.

Stiles se marchitó por dentro.

 _Tú también empiezas a agradarme._

Necesitaba cambiar de tema.

—Entonces, háblame de Derek —dijo, girando a la estufa para revisar el pollo—. Me refiero a cuando era joven. Nadie cuenta esas viejas historias vergonzosas de la juventud como la familia cercana.

—No, supongo que no —rió Talia. Levantó su vaso de limonada y se movió al otro lado del mesón para sentarse en uno de los banquillos.

Mientras la comida se cocinaba, Talia le contó a Stiles cómo era Derek siendo joven.

—Siempre fue mi hijo más sensible —tenía una sonrisa suave en la boca mientras hablaba—. Muy empático, a quien siempre le importó mucho la gente a su alrededor. Siempre fue algo callado y tímido, pero era un buen chico y le iba bien en la escuela.

Stiles murmuró por lo bajo.

El ceño de Talia se frunció un momento:

—En la preparatoria tuvo algunos problemas. Supongo que estaba teniendo dificultades sociales y terminó con malas compañías —pareció un poco trastornada antes de mirad de nuevo a Stiles—…bueno, estoy segura de que te habló de Jennifer.

Stiles asintió.

 _Nota personal: la historia de Jennifer. Investigar luego._

—Bueno, después del incendio, nos mudamos a Nueva York buscando un nuevo comienzo. Nadie culpó a Derek, por supuesto, pero se lo tomó muy personal y se castigó por ello muchos años.

Por alguna razón, fue la palabra _incendio_ la que activó la mente de Stiles y recordó la mención de vandalismo que Danny hizo antes.

Derek Hale.

 _El incendio en el Santuario de Lobos de Beacon Valley._

Beacon Hills era un pueblo bastante desapercibido. No tenían ni de cerca el nivel de crimen que otras ciudades sí, así que, cuando algo grande pasaba, todo el pueblo se enteraba.

Cuando Stiles era más joven, después de que su madre falleciera, no le gustaba estar en casa solo, así que, después de la escuela, pasaba su tiempo en la estación, mientras su padre trabajaba.

Una noche, cuando estaba en séptimo grado, estaba trabajando en su tarea de matemáticas en el escritorio de su papá mientras éste estaba patrullando, cuando escuchó a la vocera del escáner enviándolo a un posible allanamiento en el borde del pueblo.

Horas pasaron y el papá de Stiles aún no había vuelto, así que, eventualmente, la señora McCall lo recogió y pasó la noche en casa de Scott. Al día siguiente, mientras su padre lo llevaba a la escuela, le dijo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

A las afueras de Beacon Hills se encontraba el Santuario de Lobos de Beacon Valley, que era dirigido por el investigador de animales y activista por los derechos de los animales, Peter Hale. Los lobos eran muy extraños en Beacon Hills y así fue por décadas, pero la población general en la región norte de California estaba sufriendo por culpa de cazadores furtivos fuera de temporada.

Varios de los lobos que fueron salvados por grupos activistas fueron llevados al Santuario de Lobos de Beacon Valley para que fueran protegidos. El Santuario cubría la mayor parte de la Reserva, casi cuatrocientos cincuenta acres, y recibió un montón de reconocimiento estatal por el buen trabajo que se hacía intentando preservar la población de lobos.

Una noche, un grupo de chicos de preparatoria se coló al Santuario. Muchos de ellos estaban bebiendo y fumando y generalmente haciendo un escándalo en el bosque, cerca de la carretera principal. Una de las colillas de cigarrillo que no fue apagada apropiadamente prendió fuego a un montón de hojas y las llamas se extendieron por el borde exterior de la propiedad.

Notando el fuego, los adolescentes abandonaron el lugar, saltando a sus vehículos y marchándose a toda velocidad.

Todos, menos uno.

Derek Hale.

Fue él quien llamó al novecientos once y les dijo lo que estaba pasando.

Derek se las arregló para acorralar a los lobos en la seguridad de la facilidad de investigaciones, hecha de ladrillo, manteniéndolos a salvo hasta que el Departamento de Bomberos apareció y, afortunadamente, nadie resultó herido. Cuando los primeros profesionales llegaron, encontraron a un lloroso y visiblemente perturbado Derek Hale usando una de las mangueras de jardín para intentar apagar todo el fuego que pudiera, en vano.

Mientras todos salieron con vida del evento, los lobos incluidos, hubo un gran daño en una parte considerable de la propiedad.

Peter llegó a la escena, ojos desorbitados y furioso con Derek. Gritando que pudo haber perdido todo por lo que trabajó la mayor parte de su vida y exigiendo que fuera arrestado.

El padre de Stiles fue quien llevó a Derek a la estación y esperó con él hasta que sus padres llegaron.

Cuando fue interrogado por los oficiales, Derek admitió que no había querido ir al Santuario esa noche, pero su novia lo convenció. Ella era parte de un grupo de chicos de la escuela que se hacía llamar Los Alfas e incluía a Ennis, Kali, Duke e Ethan.

Ya que el Santuario era dirigido por un miembro de la familia, Peter no presentó cargos por incendio provocado contra Derek, pero la ciudad no pudo ignorar el largo y potencial daño que pudo ser causado a las áreas circundantes.

Los incendios forestales no eran infrecuentes en esa región del Norte de California y, si el fuego se hubiera extendido al Parque Nacional Cielo, cuyo borde comenzaba en el filo del Santuario de Lobos de Beacon Valley, el caso hubiera salido de las manos del condado y se habría convertido en un asunto federal.

Ya que Derek se quedó atrás para asumir la responsabilidad y activamente trabajó para asegurarse de que los lobos no resultaran heridos e hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitar la propagación del fuego, la ciudad sólo lo enjuició por vandalismo. Recibió una pequeña multa y tuvo que cumplir con algunas horas de trabajo comunitario, pero, en su mayoría, no fue culpado por los eventos de esa noche.

Los otros estudiantes, que abandonaron la escena y tenían un largo registro criminan en el DPBH, habiendo sido arrestados antes y teniendo los cargos de previas ofensas violentas, fueron sentenciados con más severidad y enviados a la juvenil.

Varias semanas después, la ciudad por fin lo superó y no se volvió a hablar de Derek Hale.

—Como sea, se volvió muy cerrado después del incendio. Es más reservado desde aquello —Talia volvió a mirar a Stiles y su tono de voz mutó a uno más positivo—. Entonces, hace casi cuatro meses, justo después del accidente con el Departamento de Bomberos, notamos que parecía más feliz —sonrió, confundida, pensando en el recuerdo—, lo que era extraño, dada la situación, pero algo en él se volvió más y más positivo, aunque no sabíamos el motivo —miró a Stiles y sonrió felizmente—. Entonces, hace dos meses, por fin soltó la sopa —Talia le sostuvo la mirada, sonriendo como sabionda.

El ceño de Stiles se frunció, confundido, antes de…

Oh.

 _¡Oh!_

Stiles era la sopa.

 _Okay, entonces Derek y yo nos conocimos hace casi cuatro meses. ¡Tiempo establecido!_

La puerta trasera se abrió y Laura entró a la sala.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡En la cocina! —Llamó Talia, empinándose por el asiento para ver a su hija.

Stiles volvió a girar hacia la estufa y terminó de cocinar, pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con Talia.

¿Era extraño que estuviera enamorándose de este sujeto aunque ni siquiera lo conocía?

—

Laura se unió a Talia en la encimera y los tres platicaron mientras Stiles se movía por ahí, preparando la cena.

Eventualmente, el teléfono de Stiles empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo y se limpió rápidamente las manos en una toalla antes de agarrarlo.

Era un mensaje de Parrish.

 **Cam ngr. Acaba de salir de la CSBH. ¿Lo sigo?**

Stiles tipeó una rápida respuesta:

 _No, no necesitas seguirlo. Gracias, hombre._

 **¡Cuando quieras!**

— ¿Era el colega de Derek? —Preguntó Talia.

Stiles colocó el teléfono en la encimera.

— ¡Sí! Acaba de salir, así que han de pasar diez o quince minutos antes de que Derek llegue.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron.

— ¡Nosotras terminaremos de poner la mesa! —Laura fue hacia la mesa del comedor.

Saber que tenían el tiempo contado los puso a trabajar e instauró cierta urgencia en la casa. Pero, mientras Laura y Talia estaban emocionadas por ver a Derek, Stiles se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso.

Se apresuró al horno para sacar los espárragos, quemándose la mano con el borde de uno de los sartenes, y empezó a emplatar toda la comida que había hecho, asegurándose de que se viera lo más bonita que pudiera.

Laura y Talia acomodaron la vajilla y los cubiertos y encendieron las velas que Stiles había comprado.

— ¡Vino! —dijo en voz alta, mirando por encima del hombro, con las manos ocupadas salpicando salsa teriyaki. Laura era la más cercana a él—. Hay vino en la alacena, ¡puedes abrirlo!

Laura corrió al mueble para sacar la botella y se apresuró al comedor, dándosela a su madre. Talia abrió la botella y la puso en la mesa para dejarla respirar.

Stiles podía sentir el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho y la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Obligó a sus manos a quedarse quietas.

Talia apareció a su lado y empezó a llevar platos al comedor, dejando que Laura los acomodara estéticamente.

—Se ve increíble, Stiles —lo felicitó Talia—. Derek va a amarlo — _¡Soy perfecto en esto de las cenas sorpresa!_ —. ¡Esperaremos en la sala de estar! —Dijo ella, saliendo de la cocina.

Stiles colocó el último plato en la mesa del comedor y volvió a la cocina para poder calmarse antes de que la _verdadera_ parte incómoda de la velada comenzara.

Contó, intentando tranquilizar su corazón, respirando para calmar un ataque de pánico mientras la realidad de todas sus extrañas decisiones empezó a procesarse.

Esto no era sólo pretender ser la cita de alguien mientras bailaban en un club para poner celoso a un ex. Stiles había allanado la casa de un extraño y le había pedido a un compañero de trabajo hacer una búsqueda ilegal para poder mentirle a una familia sobre lo bien que conocía a su hijo.

 _¿En qué carajo me metí?_

Erica se abrió paso a la cocina, se plantó frente a Stiles y maulló.

—Gracias —dijo, decidiendo tomar el maullido como una porra—. Okay, entonces tengo que cumplir con la cena y entonces Derek se quedará solo en casa.

Erica se restregó en su pantorrilla y entonces se marchó.

Stiles volvió a la acción, limpiando la cocina lo mejor que pudo y tratando de concentrarse. Una vez todo estuvo en orden, se unió a Laura y Talia en la sala de estar y apagó las luces para dar la impresión de que nadie estaba en casa. Después de todo esto, sería horrible si la sorpresa de Derek era arruinada antes de que entrara a la jodida casa. Laura se gachó detrás del sillón, tirando de los pantalones del uniforme de Stiles para que hiciera lo mismo, Talia imitándolos de inmediato.

Fue vergonzoso sólo por un rato, porque minutos después oyeron el profundo ronroneo de un motor y un _Camaro_ negro apareció frente a la casa.

 _Aquí vamos._

El carro se detuvo incómodamente a media vuelta, ya que no podía estacionarse cómodamente frente al garaje por culpa del carro de Stiles. El auto se movió hacia atrás y se detuvo frente a la casa, detrás del auto rentado de Talia.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, es tan emocionante! —Chilló Laura.

—Esa es una forma de decirlo —dijo Stiles por lo bajo.

Oyeron a Derek cerrar la puerta de su auto y contaron los segundos de silencio hasta oír ruidos de llaves en el pórtico. Escucharon la llave deslizándose en la cerradura y, entonces, la manija comenzó a girar.

Derek abrió la puerta lentamente, mirando los alrededores mientras su mano buscaba el interruptor. Encontrándolo finalmente, lo movió y Laura y Talia saltaron fuera de sus escondites detrás del sillón.

— ¡Sorpresa! —Gritaron, moviéndose hacia él en un escándalo de risas complacidas.

Derek se sobresaltó, mirando a su madre y hermana un momento.

— ¿Laura? ¿Mamá? —Las abrazó, sorprendido, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios… hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con…—: ¡¿Stiles?! —Parecía completamente confundido. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y su mandíbula calló, en shock.

— ¿Sorpresa? —Ofreció Stiles débilmente, agitando la mano un poco.

Derek cerró la boca, pasando saliva con dificultad, y su bolso de mensajero se deslizó desde su hombro hasta que tocó el suelo.

—Ay, Dios —dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

Es divertido que, aun traduciendo, ésta historia me divierta un montón.

Y sí, es una traducción, ¿los mataría leer las notas de autor… y el resumen? LOL.

No tuve tiempo de betear, así que, cualquier error, díganlo, por favor.

Recuerden encontrarme en:

 **Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive._

Y

 **YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **—O—**

Tan extraño como suena, Stiles en realidad no había pensado mucho en cómo luciría Derek Hale.

Escuchó la palabra _novio_ y comenzó su rápido y caótico descenso a la locura tratando de impresionar a las Hale y nunca le cruzó por la cabeza cómo su supuesto novio debía lucir.

Pero, aún si hubiera tratado de imaginarlo, no había manera de que Stiles hubiera conseguida una aproximación _cercana_ al trozo de perfección física que cruzó esa puerta.

 _Hermoso_ no era lo suficientemente gráfico para describir a Derek Hale.

Derek era el **epítome** de alto, bronceado y guapo. Tenía mejillas esculpidas que llevaban a un cincelado mentón y una bien cuidada barba que simplemente te rogaba sentarte en su cara. Detrás de sus gafas negras de marco grueso, Derek tenía penetrantes ojos verdes y el más delicioso par de cejas que Stiles vio jamás.

¡Ni siquiera sabía que las cejas pudieran ser deliciosas!

Derek era sólo un par de centímetros más alto que Stiles y caminaba ayudado por un bastón, favoreciendo a su pierna izquierda un poco al moverse. Estaba usando pantalones grises y una camisa blanca abotonada al frente, debajo de un cárdigan color borgoña que complementaba el color de su piel a la _perfección._ Los primeros botones de la camisa estaban fuera del ojal y Stiles podía ver los frágiles rizos de su vello en pecho asomándose por ahí.

 _¡¿Quién carajo es Derek Hale?!_

Derek Hale era como una versión de la vida real de cada portada de cada novela romántica lujuriosa traída a éste mundo. O algo así como una versión porno de un príncipe de Disney creado para volver realidad las fantasías eróticas de todos.

Stiles no había puesto tanto esfuerzo en no tener una erección súbita desde la preparatoria.

No fue hasta que tomó nota de toda la perfección física de Derek Hale, que se dio cuenta de que seguía usando el delantal con la caricatura del bikini que se puso antes. Se lo arrancó del cuerpo sin elegancia y lo arrojó al sillón a sus espaldas.

Laura y Talia se desenredaron de Derek y dieron un paso atrás para dejarlo entrar apropiadamente a la casa. Derek entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, sus ojos nunca alejándose de Stiles. Recogió su bolso del suelo y lo llevó al interior de la estancia, para dejarlo en una silla.

— ¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí? —Preguntó, finalmente apartando la mirada de Stiles, para mirar a su madre y hermana.

Laura fue la primera en empezar a hablar.

—Nuestro vuelo fue cambiado para mañana, así que pensamos en darte una sorpresa —miró a Stiles—. ¡Nos encontramos con Stiles en la tienda y lo convencimos de ayudarnos!

Estaba tan envuelta en su narración de los eventos del día, que no se percató de cuando todo el color comenzó a drenarse de la cara de Derek.

Se veía como si quisiera gritar.

O llorar.

O vomitar.

O una combinación de las tres.

—Oh, Dios mío —repitió Derek. Su mirada llena de pánico paró en Stiles por segunda vez.

Stiles agitó la mano nerviosamente.

—Bienvenido a casa… cariño —ofreció débilmente.

Talia rió y también vio a Stiles.

—Derek, ¡nunca nos dijiste que tu novio era tan lindo!

— ¡Ay, por Dios! —Derek alzó la voz, con un borde frenético.

—Uh, voy a revisar el postre. Con permiso —Stiles tomó el delantal del sillón y salió de la sala de estar, apresurándose a la cocina.

A sus espaldas, escuchó las voces de Talia y Laura mientras recapitulaban por su día con más detalles de principio a fin.

Stiles volvió a sus ejercicios de respiración profunda mientras doblaba el delantal para devolverlo al cajón.

 _Mi novio es una estatua griega que cobró vida y se perdió en una sesión de fotos de GQ en el camino a casa._

Stiles se pasó la mano por el cabello nerviosamente; se inclinó para ver su reflejo en la puerta del microondas, tratando de amansar el desastre por el que pasó las últimas horas.

No pensó que se viera mal, aunque, estando de pie junto al Príncipe Porno de Disney, por comparación, tampoco podía verse tan bien. Pero, ya sabes, se veía muy adecuado.

 _¿Muy adecuado?_

La tarde se estaba yendo al diablo en una canasta de mano.

Tras unos momentos, escuchó a Derek excusarse con su madre y hermana y caminar a la cocina. Stiles podía escuchar sus pasos y el golpeteo de su bastón contra el suelo de madera conforme se acercaba.

— ¡Sólo déjenme decirle hola a Stiles rápido y estaré de vuelta en un minuto! Ustedes adelántense y siéntense —exclamó por encima del hombro.

Stiles levantó la mirada del sitio donde estaba parado, haciendo aspavientos nerviosos con las manos, y encontró a un muy mortificado Derek Hale, parado, ahí, mordiéndose los labios.

Derek abrió la boca antes de cerrarla de nuevo y sacudir la cabeza, exhalando en derrota.

—Me siento tan _avergonzado_ —dijo con irritación, frunciendo el ceño. Observó a Stiles—. Lo siento _tanto._

Eso no era exactamente lo que Stiles estaba esperando. Que el Señor Más Sexy Carajo de América y Posiblemente todo el Hemisferio Occidental se disculpara con _él_ , el tipo que allanó su casa. ¿Derek estaba preocupado por los sentimientos de Stiles?

No. sólo, no. ¿Cómo podía ser esto justo?

—Enserio, no tienes que disculparte —dijo Stiles, agitando la mano para interrumpir a Derek. De hecho, se las arregló para sonar más relajado de lo que se sentía por dentro.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde _empezar_ a explicar —Derek sacudió la cabeza y lució abatido—. Debes pensar que…

—Hey —interrumpió Stiles, moviéndose para posar gentilmente su mano en el brazo de Derek—. Mira, tenemos invitadas que entretener ésta noche, ¿uh? Podemos hablarlo después. Así que, por ahora, recompongámonos y vamos allá, a fingir la mejor relación que nunca nadie ha visto, ¿eh?

Stiles sonrió con lo que, esperó, fuera su mejor gesto ganador y Derek, inmediatamente, se relajó y devolvió la sonrisa.

Derek asintió, más para sí mismo, y respiró para centrarse.

—Tienes razón.

Stiles dio media vuelta y tomó la larga cuchara para servir que estaba en la encimera.

—Toma, lleva esto —Stiles le entregó la cuchara y tomó cuatro copas de vino del mueble—. Nuestra cena se enfría.

Entraron al comedor, donde Laura y Talia les sonrieron. Derek y Stiles intercambiaron una mirada una vez más, antes de ir a la mesa.

—Fase tres: encantar a la familia de Derek —murmuró por lo bajo y, entonces, con una sonrisa triunfadora, comenzó a servir comida mientras Derek llenaba una copa de vino para cada uno.

—

La cena fue fantástica.

Stiles fue gracioso. Como, más de lo normal.

Contó anécdotas del trabajo y recordó asuntos de la adolescencia en los que Scott y él se vieron envueltos estando en preparatoria. Laura y Talia rieron con él y ofrecieron más historias sobre la juventud de Derek, para el desagrado de este y, por encima de todo, todos parecieron disfrutar la agradable y ligera atmósfera.

La rareza de la situación pareció disolverse por arte de magia inmediatamente y Stiles pasó de estar paranoico por lucir convincente a arreglárselas para pasar un buen rato.

Stiles sabía que no había una ceremonia de premios para algo como esto, pero, si hubiera, definitivamente se iría a casa con el premio al _Novio Falso más Convincente del Año._

Mantuvo su brazo ligeramente alrededor del respaldo de la silla de Derek mientras comían, levantando la mano ocasionalmente para jugar con el pelo en la base de su cuello. Inventó pequeñas anécdotas románticas sobre las primeras etapas de su relación y recitó poesía sobre lo especial que era Derek, ganándose sonrojos de este y _awws_ y _¡qué lindo!_ De Laura y Talia.

Usó varios motes cariñosos para volverlo entrañable, pero no demasiados para verse nauseabundo. Tocó a Derek para insinuar que no podía tener suficiente de él, pero no tanto para parecer vulgar.

Stiles estaba dominando esto de ser un novio.

En realidad, nunca hizo trabajo de encubierto como oficial, pero pensaba que ésta sería la experiencia que lo haría tomar cualquier oferta que se aproximara a él. No era que recibieran muchas que necesitaran a alguien actuando como un novio.

Pero, ya saben: si así fuera, Stiles sería el amo de ese desastre.

—O—

Terminaron de comer la cena y Talia y Laura se ofrecieron a encargarse de los platos, ya que Stiles hizo toda la comida y Derek probablemente estaba cansado por el trabajo.

Talia arrastró a Laura a la cocina con un guiño del ojo en dirección a Stiles y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tratando de darles algo de tiempo a solas.

 _Tiempo a solas._

Derek, para quien no pasó desapercibido el guiño, se levantó y le sonrió con pena a Talia.

—Mamá, si nos permites, ¿iré a hablar rápido con Stiles en mi habitación?

—Claro, cariño —sonrió con malevolencia al mismo tiempo que Talia hizo una mueca horrorizada.

Stiles puso su servilleta en la mesa y se paró del asiento. Derek ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la recámara y Stiles lo siguió fuera de la estancia. Caminaron pasillo abajo hacia la habitación _—Santo Dios, deseó que ésta fuera la última vez que recorriera este trecho—_ y Derek cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. La tensión regresó a los hombros de Derek, que parecía nervioso.

—Creo que te debo una explicación.

Stiles se sentó en el borde de la cama —que, por supuesto, era suave y cómoda y perfecta— y esperó a que Derek hablara.

Derek levantó la mano para rascarse la parte trasera del cuello, mientras la mano que sujetaba el bastón se abría y cerraba con obvia nerviosidad. Stiles prácticamente podía _ver_ los pensamientos de Derek correr y quiso quitarle algo de peso a la situación.

—Mira, hombre, no importa lo que tengas que decir, sólo ten en mente que _yo_ fui quien entró a la fuerza a _tu_ casa y le preparó la cena a tu hermana y madre. Así que no importa qué tan avergonzado te sientas, sólo imagina cómo me siento _yo_ en este momento —Derek rió, sus ojos entornándose al sonreír. Tras unos segundos más, Stiles decidió ayudarlo un poco más—. Así que, uh, no es que ésta tarde no haya sido maravillosa, pero… ¿por qué tu familia piensa que estamos saliendo?

Derek dejó salir un resignado —y profundamente avergonzado— respiro y se movió a la cama para sentarse junto a Stiles (que casi empezó a llorar al percatarse del _glorioso_ olor de su colonia).

Derek recargó su bastón al costado de la cama y se masajeó un poco la rodilla.

—Bueno, todo empezó a principios de éste año —finalmente comenzó, doblando las manos y descansándolas en su regazo—. Soy profesor en el instituto de California y, después del último semestre, tomé un año sabático para terminar un libro que estoy escribiendo. Ya que tenía más tiempo libre, tomé otros turnos como voluntario en el departamento de bomberos —. Stiles asintió para mostrar que estaba escuchando—. Hubo una llamada de la casa hogar y todo fue bastante feo —dejó salir una exhalación—. La mayoría de los niños salieron sin problemas, pero había un niño pequeño en uno de los pisos al que nadie podía encontrar. Tiene discapacidad auditiva e, incluso cuando decíamos su nombre tan fuerte como podíamos, no podía oírnos.

Derek dejó de retorcer las manos en su regazo. Stiles lo alcanzó y, con gentileza, puso su mano sobre la de Derek, acunándolas para ofrecerle apoyo. Derek miró a Stiles un momento y le ofreció una tímida y agradecida sonrisa.

»—Mi comandante nos dijo que los pisos ya no eran seguros y que teníamos órdenes de evacuar, pero no fui capaz de… —hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza y bajando la mirada—. Volví adentro. Desobedeciendo órdenes. Y, por pura suerte, encontré al niño en el tercer piso y sólo tuve tiempo de tomarlo, girar y tratar de salir. El segundo piso colapsó mientras estaba en las escaleras y quedé atrapado debajo de una viga —. Se limpia la garganta un momento—. Los otros podían vernos desde el frente de la casa y vinieron a sacar al niño y a ayudarme. Me llevaron al hospital en una condición muy mala. _Vivo_ , pero en muy mala forma —. Derek deslizó la mano por su rodilla izquierda—. Estuve en el hospital semanas. Entre la rodilla, que necesitó varias cirugías, y una severa inhalación de humo, me sumergí en un estado muy oscuro.

El corazón de Stiles comenzó a doler por Derek, que no había sufrido sólo uno, sino _dos_ traumas relacionados a un incendio a lo largo de su vida.

»—Ya que desobedecí órdenes directas de mi superior, fui expulsado del grupo de voluntarios del departamento de bomberos —se encogió de hombros suavemente—. Entiendo absolutamente la razón. Pude haber muerto y ellos no necesitan personas que no pueden seguir órdenes en momentos de crisis como ese. No siento rencor contra ellos y los chicos y yo aún hablamos, pero, ya sabes…

—Todavía duele —dijo Stiles suavemente.

Derek asintió.

—Sí.

Derek levantó la mirada para observar a Stiles de nuevo. La habitación estaba oscura, los últimos rayos de un sol descendente asomándose por las cortinas y la suave tranquilidad de una tarde de verano sumergiendo el entorno en una intimidad silenciosa.

En la distancia, Stiles podía escuchar a Talia y Laura en la cocina y los ruidos de un collar sonoro y el golpeteo de las pequeñas patas de un gato jugando con algo en el corredor, pero se sentía como si él y Derek fueran las únicas personas en la casa.

Era agradable y se sentía mágico de una manera que Stiles nunca antes experimentó con alguien.

Derek se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, continuando su explicación.

—De todas formas, pasé un montón de tiempo sintiéndome miserable en el hospital. Mi familia vive en su mayoría en la costa este y no tuve muchos visitantes. Pero, todos los días, sin falta, _una_ persona me visitaba —miró a Stiles de nuevo—: el Sheriff Stilinski.

— ¿Mi papá? —Preguntó con incredulidad.

Derek asintió, sonriendo para sí mismo.

—Realmente no pude hablar la primera semana que estuve ahí por la garganta irritada que me dejó la inhalación de humo, pero tu papá vino sólo para hacerme compañía. Se sentaba junto a mi cama y hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, por horas. Asegurándose de que no estuviera solo, de que supiera que había alguien ahí para mí.

Stiles hizo memoria y recordó a su padre mencionando que tenía que ir a un sitio tras sus horas de trabajo, pero él asumió que sólo quería pasar tiempo con Melissa.

»—Dijo que escuchó la historia de lo que hice por un paramédico y que estaba muy orgulloso del valor que demostré— Derek sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Stiles—. No sé si recuerdas, pero hace muchos años había un santuario para lobos…

Stiles asintió.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Tu papá me llevó a la estación y estuvo conmigo hasta que mis padres llegaron —Derek sacudió la cabeza, recordando obviamente la perturbadora situación—. Mi tío estaba furioso conmigo, entendiblemente. Las personas que creí que eran mis amigos me abandonaron en cuanto las cosas se pusieron feas y… —dejó la frase en el aire.

»—Sé que el fuego fue prácticamente mi culpa, ya que fui yo quien les dijo cómo entrar al santuario en primer lugar, pero estaba _muy_ asustado y enfermo con todos los _Y si…_ y tu papá sólo se quedó ahí, conmigo, todo el tiempo, asegurándose de que no tuviera que esperar solo.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Stiles amaba tanto a su padre. Había algo en el hombre que exhumaba comprensión, apoyo y una vibra de No Estás Solo. En ese momento, Stiles se sintió muy orgulloso de su padre por ser quien era y por no haber dejado sólo a Derek en dos horribles momentos de su vida.

»—Significó mucho para mí que estuviera en el hospital también, diciéndome lo orgulloso que estaba. Y es sólo… —Derek se encogió de hombros y sonrió con un pequeño y tímido gesto—. Sólo se sintió bien oírlo de su parte —. Stiles murmuró para confirmarlo—. Como sea, después de unos días, se quedó sin cosas que decir —Derek sonrió. Stiles rió porque, sí, eso sonaba _exactamente_ como su papá también.

Su padre era un hombre de pocos intereses y una broma frecuente en las casas Stilinski-McCall era que Stiles _no_ heredó su locuacidad del lado de la familia de su padre.

»—Supongo que no tiene mucho tiempo para reunir historias que contarles a ex-bomberos voluntarios obligados a permanecer en cama, así que me habló de ti.

—Oh, Dios —Stiles se encogió.

Derek rió por lo bajo.

—Habló de cosas que pasaron mientras crecías, sobre los problemas extraños en los que te metías estando en preparatoria, todas las situaciones que casi lo metieron _a él_ en problemas. Me contó de los ensayos rayos que escribías para tus clases.

Stiles quería morirse. Casi se preguntó si podría escabullirse por la ventana mientras Derek estaba hablando y manejar hacia la noche para nunca ser visto de nuevo.

»—Pero, en su mayoría, me dijo lo orgulloso que está de ti, por el hombre en que te convertiste y lo valiente que eres y lo mucho que te ama.

— ¡Papá! —Lloriqueó Stiles, enterrando la cara en sus manos.

— ¡Sonabas muy interesante! —Derek rió, golpeando su hombro contra el de Stiles—. Y siempre pensé que sería agradable conocerte y tu papá mencionó que eres gay.

—Esto es todo —dijo Stiles entre sus manos—. Así es como moriré. Puedo sentirlo.

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas.

—Por un tiempo, mi familia estuvo molestándome sobre mi vida romántica y mencioné que estaba viendo a alguien sólo para quitármelos de encima. Una noche, mientras hablaba por teléfono con mamá, estaba viendo el periódico y vi tu fotografía, por aquel sujeto al que atrapaste —Derek se sonrojó de nuevo y levantó una mano para ajustar sus gafas—. Dije que _estaba_ saliendo con alguien, muchas gracias, y que tenía que irme porque íbamos a celebrar que cerraste un gran caso y que incluso llegaste a la primera plana de _El Faro_.

— ¿Supongo que me buscaron? —Stiles se sentó correctamente de nuevo y observó a Derek, levantando una ceja.

Derek sonrió, avergonzado, sus cejas alzándose defensivamente.

— ¡No pensé que fuera a hacerlo!

—Tu novio es un héroe de la comunidad, ¡por supuesto que me buscó! —balbuceó dramáticamente—. ¡Soy fascinante!

Derek rió de nuevo y Stiles comenzó a pensar que los sueños y esperanzas estaban hechos de ese sonido.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste —dijo Derek, señalando con la cabeza la dirección en que estaba la cocina.

Stiles le guiñó un ojo, disfrutando la forma en que las puntas de las orejas de Derek se tiñeron de rojo.

—Claro, hombre. No te dejaría solo.

Toda la tarde fue una completa locura, una imposibilidad estadística, una _increíble gran coincidencia_ y Stiles no era el tipo de persona que cree en el destino interviniendo, pero… ¡vamos!

No había forma de que pudiera irse de ese sitio esa noche _sin_ ver a dónde podía llegar todo esto. Había vibras serias entre ellas. Además, ¡la familia de Derek también lo amaba!

—O—

Eventualmente, emprendieron el camino fuera de la habitación para reunirse con la madre y hermana de Derek.

Se sentaron a hablar en el pórtico trasero y Derek les sirvió helado casero — _¿quién carajo hace helado casero? Enserio, Derek, ¡nos estás haciendo sentir avergonzados a todos!_ — y, antes de que Stiles se diera cuenta, ya eran las nueve treinta.

—Probablemente deba irme —dijo, levantándose de la silla de jardín, sujetando su tazón de helado vacío entre las manos.

Talia miró su reloj. Derek miró a Stiles y este casi pudo jurar que parecía decepcionado.

—Perdón por interrumpir tu tarde —dijo Laura, mirándolos con ojos apologéticos.

—No, ¡no es problema! —Sonrió Stiles—. Fue muy agradable conocerlas a ambas.

Con un último brote de valentía dejado por una tarde de malas decisiones, Stiles miró a Derek con agallas y preguntó:

—Además, si no tienes nada planeado para el sábado en la noche, _cariño_ , tal vez te gustaría ir a cenar. Ya sabes, noche de cita.

Derek se ruborizó mucho y se mordió el labio.

—Sí —pasó saliva con pesadez—. Ir a cenar sería grandioso.

—Increíble —Stiles sonrió tanto que pensó que se lastimaría un músculo—. Es una cita —le guiñó el ojo.

—Fue maravilloso conocerte, Stiles, cariño —Talia se levantó de su silla y envolvió a Stiles en un cálido abrazo.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo Laura, inclinándose por encima de su madre para sonreírle a Stiles—. Bienvenido a la familia.

—Cuida de nuestro Derek —dijo Talia, empinándose para darle un beso en la frente.

— ¡Mamá! —Derek dejó salir un doloroso gruñido avergonzado.

— ¡Esperó verte en la Navidad de este año! —Le dijo Laura a Stiles, pero le dio una mirada mordaz a Derek después.

Stiles rió.

—Ya veremos —se desembarazó de Talia—. Ya saben cómo son las cosas en la estación. No hay garantía de que me den el día libre.

—O—

Stiles por fin pudo hacer su partida y se apresuró a la puerta principal.

Derek se disculpó con su madre y hermana y lo acompañó hasta su auto.

Stiles abrió la camioneta, pero sólo tintineó sus llaves en la mano antes de dar media vuelta para mirar a Derek.

Derek le sonrió, sus ojos viajando a los labios de Stiles un momento.

—Stiles, de nuevo, gracias por todo lo que hiciste antes —en la quietud de la noche, la voz de Derek se escuchó más profunda y sensual y provocó que Stiles tuviera algunos pensamientos sucios.

—Derek, hablo enserio cuando digo que no fue para tanto —Stiles alcanzó la mano libre de Derek—. También al pedirte una cita. Sólo para que quede claro.

Derek rió suavemente, un rubor alzándose en sus mejillas.

—Y yo hablaba enserio cuando dije que sí. Sólo para que quede claro.

—Y, hey, un extra: ¡no tenemos todo eso de conocer a los padres colgando sobre nuestras cabezas! —Stiles sacudió el puño en una falsa porra—. ¡Yeep!

Los ojos de Derek se iluminaron al reír.

—Supongo que no.

Stiles metió las llaves en su bolsillo y dio un paso al frente para poder tomar la cara de Derek entre sus manos. Derek se quedó quieto y sus ojos volvieron a viajar a los labios de Stiles. Se inclinó hacia él, cerrando más el espacio entre ellos.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —La voz de Stiles era apenas un susurro pero, en el silencio de la noche, Derek fue capaz de oírlo perfectamente.

—Sí —Derek respiró un susurro por su cuenta. Se lamió el labio inferior y, gentilmente, se inclinó el resto del camino hacia Stiles.

Y. Esta. _Ésta_ fue la parte favorita del día entero para Stiles.

Demonios, ésta era su parte favorita del año entero.

Siguieron besándose por un par de minutos, hasta que oyeron a sus espaldas:

— ¡Oh, mierda, mamá: se están besuqueando en el patio delantero!

Seguido por:

— ¡Laura, dales algo de privacidad!

Derek y Stiles se apartaron, Stiles riendo, Derek suspirando con exasperación y mostrando el dedo de en medio en dirección a la casa. Se alejaron uno del otro y Stiles volvió a sacar sus llaves del bolsillo.

—Te veré esta semana, Derek —Stiles sonrió, entrando al auto—. ¿Te recojo a las siete?

Derek asintió, sonriendo con emoción.

—A las siete es perfecto.

Stiles arrancó el auto y salió de la entrada para coches de Derek Hale, manejando hacia la noche.

Y, sí, era oficial: Stiles Stilinski era **el** novio más extraordinario.

—O—

Estoy de un humor pésimo, así que esperó que eso no haya afectado la traducción más de lo que mis habilidades cotidianas pueden en un día normal :p

Si encuentran algún error, díganmelo, please.

Gracias por sus comentarios y recuerden visitar el perfil de la autora original.

Me encuentran en:

 **Facebook:** PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, nuevas historias, mis fandom favoritos, recomendaciones de todo un poco, etc).

 **YouTube:** Prudence Hummel (DIY con reciclaje y una cantidad de ecología tan grande que me hace pensar que soy obsesiva compulsiva).


End file.
